Fogotten Existance
by fire fox's flame
Summary: Shes gone from his life. And he wants to find her. But no one can recall who she is or if she was ever there.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Ok this is my second fanfic, well not really since i never completed the first one. Oh well, this was started off by a book, that i can't remember the title to or the author who wrote it. Oh well, please enjoy this fic. AND PLZ R&R.

Disclaimer: of course StarFox isn't mine.

* * *

"How much blood has he lost?"

"A little more than half, I'm afraid," a second voice responded. He struggled to remain conscious, the voices sounded like they came from out of nowhere. He couldn't tell who was speaking. He thought they sounded familiar but that didn't matter to him right now. They all rushed up a craggy hillside. The ascent was much more difficult due to the rain, the rain served to only make the rocks slippery and loose. Another jolt of pain shot through him, and he screamed in agony. "Carry him more gently; we cannot afford to lose him." It was the different voice from before. Fox opened his eyes to see who was speaking, but he could only see blurred images of figures. A fourth figure appeared from the top-right of his vision, she stroked the top of his head, "don't worry you're going to be just fine." Even though he couldn't see clearly enough to distinguish the face, he could tell the she was worried.

The pain in his chest and his leg shot up again, he screamed again. "Hurry, we're almost there!" They carried him into a medical tent that was propped up next to a cave. The 3 people carrying him quickly set him down on an empty bed, and moved out of the way so the doctor could have a look. He pulled out a small light, and opened Fox's eye then moved to the next one. As he was performing standard and routine medical procedures, he spoke to the person that first spoke. "What happened?"

"His arwing was shot down by an enemy ship." The third voice cut in "and when we reached him, we saw that the front of the arwing was smashed and a rod from the arwing's engine had been jammed through the control panel, and into the right side" that figure lowered its head to the floor "of his chest." The doctor retrieved a bottle from a small case on the floor, and an injection needle. "And what about his leg?" the doctor asked as he went back to work on the patient. The first figure answered this time "his leg was also punctured by an object, but it was also crushed by the front of the arwing."

"good thing you got him here quickly, his lungs are filling with his blood. And its likely that he won't be able to draw breath from his right lung." This fact was true, Fox was currently experiencing breathing problems and having difficulty breathing.

As bad as it sounded Fox was more concerned with other matters.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, the figures were no less clear than the last time he looked. He slowly lifted his hand, and grabbed the sleeve of the doctor. He tried to speak but could only let out a weak moan. The doctor filled the injector with the fluid he retrieved from his case "Don't worry Fox, you'll gonna be just fine." By the sound of his voice, Fox wasn't convinced. Fox dropped the hand he had on the doctor, then he flopped his head to the other direction and weakly clutched the arm of other person. This time when he tried to speak, he only got a mouthful of blood. The doctor sounded quite alarmed "Quickly flip him on his side," the others didn't need to be told twice. When Fox was turned to his side, he coughed up all the blood in his mouth, then they set him back down.

Fox let out a wheeze as he tried to draw breath, only to find out that it came up short. "I have to work quickly, the lung is quickly filling up" he pointed to another person who had accompanied the others in, "you hand me that machine to your right and that pump and hose to your left." He did as he was told. Fox made another attempt to speak, he grabbed the person, to his right side, sleeve. First he mouthed the word, then the figure lowered her head and turned her ear to Fox "what is it Fox?" With all his remaining strength he lifted himself a few centimeters of the table and harshly whispered the word 'KRYSTAL.' He dropped back onto the table while the figure raised herself to full height again. The second voice whispered to the first "what did he say?" The first's eyebrow drew together and said "he said the word crystal." "what? How could he be worried ab-" those were the last words he heard before the doctor injected him with the fluid.

Fox slowly drifted off into the darkness. The sounds became distorted, and the sights wavered. Fox could only moan his beloved's name once more before the shadows consumed him.

Krystal……………………………………………..

* * *

A/N: I do believe that i ended this to short, but oh well. Hoped you liked it, and please review. Thank you.


	2. Krystal who?

A/N: Okay, another chapter for this story, i feel that i should complete my other one but i'm too lazy. Oh well, please enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: Starfox doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Krystal who?

_He wandered through the darkness, searching for what could not be found. The darkness was a maze of twist and turns, all paths leading to nowhere. He soon came across a fork in the road, there was no sign but somehow he knew where each led. The right led to a life of the unknown and unaware. The left led to a life of searching and forgotten memories. He couldn't decide. He had a feeling that both would lead to no good end. Time pasted and he still was in the exact same spot. He couldn't turn back because there was nothing there for him. A wind blew gently past him, it carried a whisper. A voice that couldn't be heard but was its meaning was clearly understandable. It called out to him. It was desperate but unyielding. After this he realized which way he must go. He turned to the paths and chose neither. He walked in between them, The Path to Twilight. When he took the 7th step on the path, a figure grew out of the shadows, a figure in pain._

His eyes shot open. He could recall where he was or what had happened. He slowly lifted himself up; his entire body was aching especially his chest and his leg. Propping himself up with his arms, he stared around the room. It was just a plain white room; the curtain veiled what was on the other side, to his left was an old oak table that had a "Get Well Soon" card on top of it, and another curtain hung over where the window was suppose to be. He looked down to his bedside; he saw a female fennec breathing silently. She was sleeping. When he plopped back down onto his pillow, the fennec stirred and lifted her head up. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes; she drew back slightly in surprise at how much earlier he awoke than expected. Tears formed in her eyes and she shot forward and clamped her arms around Fox. "Oh Fox! I was so worried." She wept into his chest. Fox winced and pushed her back, she looked a little confused as he rubbed his chest. Her eyes still filled with tears, expressed concern. She put a comforting paw a small distance from his chest, "Oh I'm sorry Fox, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said with sincerity.

Fox dismissed this with a wave "Its okay" he turned his head a got a good look at the fennec's face "Do I know you?" She blinked in confusion and tilted her head a little to the side, and gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. "Fox, did you bump your head? It's me Fara." Fox gave a strained look and finally remembered, somewhat. "Fara? Fara Phoenix?" Her eyes glimmered then she shot forward, avoiding his chest this time. "OH FOX, you remember. I was worried that you may have lost your memory."

After a few more minutes of Fara clinging onto Fox, Katt walked in with Falco followed not far behind. Katt was carrying a batch of flowers and Falco hid a 'Hope You Feel Better Soon' balloon behind his back. Katt gasped "He's already awake? He's supposed to be unconscious for another week or so." A smile spread across Katt's face, "I guess it's actually better this way." Falco looked around Katt to see Fox, a smile spread across his face too, "So mister crash and burn, how ya feelin?" Fox couldn't help grinning as well, "Good to see you too Falco" he turned his head to acknowledge the feline "and you too Katt." Fara stood up and began to walk out, "I've had my time with him, I guess it's fair for you 2 to have the same." And she walked out and closed the door behind her. Falco spoke again "so how's the hospital life, treating ya?" Fox gave another small grin "I wouldn't know I've been unconscious until today, remember?"

"Oh……." Falco blushed and looked away, and Katt giggled. Fox let out a little laugh "ha…….so how did I get to the hospital anyways, the last thing I remember is the crash" Fox closed his eyes and put a hand to the side of his face, trying to remember "and……… voices………and everything else is just an unclear image." He looked back up "oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter since I'm alive right now." He looks around Falco to see if anyone is behind him "Hey Falco, have you seen Krystal anywhere? I need to talk to her." Falco looked back at Fox with a confused look, same with Katt. "Krystal? Who's is that?"

"Stop playing around, this is important." Falco just stared blankly back at Fox "Fox, I'm not playing around. I seriously don't know a person or fur named Krystal." Fox turned to Katt "Katt, will you make Falco stop kidding around." Katt diverted her eyes. "Katt?"

"Well, if he was kidding around or I knew this person, I would, but……….. I don't know who you are talking about either." Fox was stunned. He turns back to Falco, "Do you at least remember that mission I had on dinosaur planet?" Falco tapped the bottom of his chin and thought "I do recall a place called dinosaur planet, but I still don't recall any person named Krystal." Fox huffed, "Peppy filled you in on all the details of that mission right? Well he must have told you that I had to use Krystal's magical staff to fight." Falco started to look extremely confused "Peppy did fill me in on all of the details, but he said you brought your blaster and a couple ammo cartridges. I don't think he mentioned anything about magic or a staff." Fox rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Falco! How hard is it to remember a blue vixen?" Falco and Katt looked at each other, then back to Fox "a blue vixen…….. great what's next a purple panda?" Fox sighed, "Ah whatever, I'm going to look for her myself." Fox threw the sheets over and hopped out of the bed but only to slip and meet shoulder-first with the ground. Katt held onto one arm while Falco helped with the other, "Fox, what are you trying to do" Katt preached "your leg hasn't fully healed yet, and on top of that your trying to walk with a cast around your foot." Fox was now back on the bed. "And besides" Katt continued as she threw the blankets back over him "what is so important about you talking to this 'Krystal', that you would risk making your wounds even worse?"

Fox rolled his eyes again "well for one, she's my girlfriend, two-" Falco cut him off. Falco waved his hand, telling Fox to stop "wait, wait, wait, wait did you just say that this vixen is your 'Girlfriend'?"

"Yes I did, is there something wrong with that?"

"Actually there is, you already have a girlfriend" Fox gave Falco a curious look "and who, may I ask, would that be?" Falco gestured with his thumb to the door "Fara Phoenix"

Fox nearly toppled out of his bed, "WHAT? Since when?" Falco counted with his fingers "um………. I'd say about 4 years, give or take 2 years." Fox closed and rubbed his eyes trying to sort out all of this information in his mind. "Look, just forget the matter for now and help me out of this bed." Fox started getting up but Katt pushed him back down "Wooh slow down cowboy, look we'll make you a deal." Fox nodded and relaxed back into the bed "I'm listening."

"Get well now, and then we'll discuss this matter later. And if you somehow manage to heal 'COMPLETELY' by 5th of May, then we'll help you on your little search, okay?" Falco pulled Katt back and whispered "what do you mean 'we', and how exactly, by any chance, are we going to help him find someone. We're in a middle of a planetary war right now!" Fox was still trying to decide, and Katt whispered back "well, if we encourage him, then he'll get better faster and get back onto the battlefield faster. Where he is needed."

Fox finally decided, "I guess I have no choice, I'll accept the deal." Katt broke away from the huddle "I guess this matter is settled for now" Fox and Katt shook hands, and then Katt picked up the gifts and left them on the table "This issue shall be continued, when you are better" Katt started for the door, then grabbed Falco's shirt collar and continued, "And Fox, get plenty of rest, you'll need it." They exited.

Fox turned over to the side and rested on his shoulder, he could hear a faint sound of a conversation going on from behind the door. It was probably Falco and Katt discussing what they talked about with Fox. He yawned and his eyes slowly closed, he seemed exhausted from discovering all of this information. He spoke in a whisper "I need to find her" He yawned again, almost asleep "no matter what."

"I must find………." Sleep enveloped him.

Krystal……………………………..

* * *

A/N: I think i ended this a little too fast, but what do i know. Fox is still trying Krystal, who Falco and Katt seem to have forgotten. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this part, and please R&R.  



	3. Decision

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but i had writers' block and summer school. And on top of that i had a computer virus. Sucks huh? Anyways please enjoy this chapter, its longer than the others.

Disclaimer: Starfox is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: Decision

Fox gently stroked the jewel around his neck; it was just a simple garnet jewel that was held by links of gold chains. "Fox, why do you keep touching that necklace?" Falco asked with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

Fox held up the necklace to Falco, without taking it off "Well this was the necklace that Krystal gave me for our anniversary, but you most likely would not know anything about it, SINCE Krystal supposedly never existed." Falco gave Fox a menacing glare, before sighing and sitting back into his chair. They both waited. The only sound being made was the sound of the clock ticking. Fox went into a daydream about this supposed "blue vixen" and Falco rested his head on his fist. The door opened.

The avian stood up and walked up to the feline, she appeared to be exhausted. She handed a file to the avian, he scanned through the first few pages. With Falco's back turned to the vulpine, Fox could not see that after reading the skimming through the first few pages, the avian wore a confused expression. He closed the file, and shared a worried glance with the feline. They whispered to each other, but not low enough so that the vulpine would not hear it.

"How is this possible?" Falco rubbed his chin (if he has one) as if pondering, "I thought the doctor said that it would be another few weeks before this happened."

"That's what I've been trying to find out." Katt said in a stressed manner. "Did you do your part and check all the military databases for this 'Krystal' character?"

Falco nodded "There's no file on her or anyone that looks anything like Fox described, I even checked as far back as the Cornerian Wars."

Katt sighed and looked at the floor, "Well..., um…" She ruffled part of her hair in frustration. "I guess a promise is a promise."

"Maybe we should try checking with a mental doctor, it could be one of those problems."

Katt scratched her check, stopped, then sighed "I already thought of that, and did it already."

"Well?"

"Well…. The psychiatrist said that Fox must be suffering from a hallucination of sorts."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well the psychiatrist, Helen, said that due to the accident he lost too much blood. And due to that blood loss he started to have hallucinations, she also said that since it was such a 'terrible' situation his mind created someone that would try to comfort him. A Dream Vixen. Helen after stating all of that finally concluded that he is still suffering from that hallucination and refuses to let go of it since it's so comforting."

"So he's basically daydreaming, but he's doing it like that girl was actually real?" Falco stated appearing somewhat still unsure of the situation.

"That's the matter put simply." Katt shrugged

Falco closed his eyes and rubbed them "I guess a promise is a promise" He sighed and started walking to Fox. Katt grabbed Falco by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Whadda ya do that for?" the avian practically shouted.

She pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "Hey! What are you doing!"

The avian brushed the hand off his shoulder, and stood in a more balanced and comfortable position. "But the file said that he made a full recovery."

Katt pulled him closer, "he made a full recovery on the outside. Maybe you should read the third section of the file." She took the file, flipped it to the designated section and page, and shoved it into Falco face. "Paragraph 6"

Falco's eyes read the 6th paragraph carefully, and reread it a couple more times to verify if he read correctly. "Oh my God." Falco closed the file and glanced back up to Katt's face. It betrayed no feelings. "Fox is ….." Falco messed up his head feathers "what's going to happen if he goes past the limit?"

"Well, if he pushes himself to hard, then he experiences a breakdown." Fox was shocked to hear this. "Then becomes as useful as a rusty bucket full of holes."

"I guess we have to break the news to him, he'll still be in the war but what good is he now? The majority of his section is the ground soldiers, and if he goes into an arwing again he might not be so lucky if he gets shot down. If that's not enough what happens if Fox truly is insane, what then?"

"Good question" Katt pondered. "We'll just do all we can to get through this war, and get him some help. If we make it." They both carried discouraged looks.

After a brief silence, Katt and Falco considering their options and Fox still trying to contemplate what they were talking about, Katt spoke "Lets just get this over with, the faster the damage is dealt, the sooner he may heal." Falco nodded and they both walked up to Fox.

Fox didn't like the looks on their faces, even from the start. "Well, am I well or am I not?"

Katt gestured Falco to start, with a head movement. Falco slowly walked up to Fox's bedside, with Katt barely a foot behind. "Well is anyone going to answer me?" Fox said in a sort of hopeful tone. Katt had her arms crossed and Falco nudged her. Katt bit her lip and finally answered.

"um……well……you are healed but-" She paused trying to find words that might ease the blow.

Fox raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

"but……you're not completely."

Fox crossed his arms "What's that suppose to mean?" Fox looked at Falco, he scratched his head and look away, then to Katt, she looked down to the floor. Fox sighed "Just tell me, it won't kill me, and the faster you do it the faster we can do something about it."

She looked up to Fox's eyes "You remember where that pole went through your chest right?" Fox nodded and placed his hand on the exact place. "Uh, well that lung that it pierced never quite healed properly, so to speak. There's a slight rupture that the doctors were not able to sow up or help in any manner and without the proper ailment of the tissues it couldn't heal properly." Fox took his hand off his chest and stared at his chest. He watched it rise and fall as he breathed. He swallowed some saliva and asked, "Well, what's wrong then?"

Katt nudged Falco and he took off where they left, "Putting it as simply as I can think of, it means that if you overwork yourself, blood will start to fill your lungs again. Cause if you go past your limit it sorta opens up the wound again." Fox was shocked, to say the least.

The vulpine eyes lost that spark of hope, he lowered his head and gripped the bed sheets. "So I guess that's the end of it. By the promise, I have to say here and fight. But with this injury I'm basically useless on the field, so I will not be able to lead the troops anymore." Tears fell and made small water marks on the sheets. "And most of all, I have to leave Krystal at wherever she is." Fox could hardly say any words through his sobs "I have to leave her all alone, without anything or any….one……….."

Katt rubbed his back, "Oh Fox, it'll be okay"

Falco came up and placed a wing on his shoulder, "Yeah, everything will turn out fine. It always has" he said in a weak but somewhat happy tone.

Fox hit their hands away. He was still sobbing and crying. "Well, you've told me what needed to be told." Without lifting his head, he pointed to the door. "You can leave now."

Falco started "maybe we should stay with you, in case you need some company or support."

"And where will Krystal get any support or company? You have told me what I needed to know, now just GO" he pointed to the door again.

Katt tried to calm him down, "But still we should be around just in ca-"

"NO JUST GO!" he smacked her arm away and turned his back to them.

Katt huffed "well I was only trying to help sheesh."

Falco laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her around "Lets just give him some time alone. He'll be fine." He pushed Katt to the door, and opened it. Katt walked out and before Falco did, he said "If you need anything I'll be sitting right next to door outside." He turned off the lights and walked out.

Fox plopped his head back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling for a while. The window's curtains were open, letting the moonlight shine in. The tears were still streaming down his face, they glistened and shined in the moon. He turned over so the moon would not reach his face. 'What am I suppose to do now?' the vulpine thought 'Everything seems to have turned against me. All my hopes of saving her have been extinguished, and by the time the war is over, she might be……. I'll figure out something, maybe I can just go anyways. No I made a promise to Katt and Falco, and on top of that my section needs me to lead them.' Fox let out a breath that sounded like it was a sigh and a sob mixed together. 'What is going to do? What is going to happen to Krystal? And what will happen to the war? Both are too important to just leave, but I can't do both at once. Oh, what am I going to do?' Fox pondered his thoughts trying to find a way to find Krystal without leaving the war, but to no avail. Sleep finally took him, but it did not release him from the anguish of knowing that he will not find her. The one he will do anything to find. His true love.

His Krystal.

He tossed and turned in his sleep unable to relieve or ease the pain, the pain in his heart. The vulpine was haunted and taunted by images to his beloved. In his dream, he finally found her.

_In a sea of gold, the wind blew across the land, caressing the gold creating waves. Then he would see her, in the middle of it all, she would turn and smile to him. She glows a radiance that made even the sun seem pale as stone. They ran through the sea, nothing else in the world mattered. But as they were about to embrace, she disappeared. The sea died away, from the center out. When it all was gray and dead, he would look at the ground to find a small stone monument, he cleared all of the plants off of it to read what it says. When he does, he falls backwards in shock. It states 'Here lies Krystal, the one who was abandoned'. Then the world falls deeper into cataclysm, airships and tanks go by. There is fighting all around, every one dying. The Cornerians are fighting a lost battle. He turns around to see that all the fighting has ended, each remaining member of the Cornerian army was being beheaded. Next he is in the one in the guillotine, he sees all the heads on pikes. He finally hears the rope being pulled and the blade falls._

Fox jolts up. He is covered in sweat and is breathing very hard. The images of that nightmare still echoing through his mind. Fox calms down a little and looks for the cup of water on one of the night stands next to the bed. He drinks the entire cup in one swing. 'That's it, I cannot take it anymore. I have to save her, I can not let my dream come to pass.'The writing to the grave rang through his thoughts. He shook them out of his head 'I will not abandon her, I don't care about that stupid promise. But the army……..' He looked at the time, 4:57 am. 'Maybe if I can find someone to replace me, yeah, that might work. NO, it will work.' Fox got out of bed, his feet nearly collapsed under him. 'I just have to find someone with a good profile and status.' He dragged his feet to the chair that had his clothes on it, and put them on. 'That's, all just get someone to replace me and I'm out of here. I don't care if anyone tries to get in my way, I'll just go straight through them.' At 5 am sharp, he quietly walked to the door and opened it. Fox heard a soft snoring and remembered Falco was sitting outside. 'Just quietly go past him.' Almost out, the door let out a loud squeak, and Falco snorted and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw Fox "Huh, need something?" Falco saw that Fox was fully dressed. "Wait, why are you dressed?" Fox jumped Falco and put Falco into a sleeper hold.

"Because Falco, I'm going to save Krystal, and neither you nor the armies at war are going to stop me." Falco passed out, and Fox laid him down gently "I'm sorry Falco but I have to do this." He took his car keys.

Fox ran down the empty hospital, the footsteps echoing through the halls. He got out, and took Falco's car to the Cornerian base. A quarter of a mile from the base, he left the car on the side of the road. Fox wanted to get in unnoticed. He dug under the wired fence, knocked out the guard at the electric wired fence, and avoided all the spotlights. He got into the base successfully undetected.

As he was on his way to the file room, where all profiles on every member of the Cornerian army was stored; a male fox, and a male badger walked out of a room and spotted him. "Who are you?"

'Crap I've been spotted.'

* * *

A/N; what a crappy ending, but i felt i was doing too much for one chapter and left it there. And sorry for the sudden stop, i'll make the ending a little smoother. PLZ R & R , and if possible no flames. THANK YOU.  



	4. Notice

Hello all people who still read this fan fiction, even after my 5 month disappearance. I'm sorry for this little...uhh...unusually large break, I blame my game addiction, Ragnarok Online. Bleh. Anyways, i'll have a long chapter in before June 4 2006, 11:59 pm Pacific time.

Yeah, so sorry about all who are still loyal to this fanfic. Hope to see you guys later.

Until the next chapter, Bye.


	5. Break Out

A/N: Yay, finally back up. I still blame my game addiction on Ragnarok Online. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this. It's pretty good if i do say so myself. Please Read and Review, tell me anything i could do to make it better, except make these two "Make it longer", or "write better". Yeah Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox or its characters

Disclaimer #2: Tobias (I forgot his lastname) and Kit Airheart are copyrights of their characters and was used with permission.

* * *

Chapter 4: Break Out

"Hey, I said who are you?" the badger (that had the marks of being a private, and was mostly a grayish color) said. Fox growled, 'I have no time for, this I have to get to the ship before Falco wakes up.' Fox rushed the badger, while the blonde haired fox jumped back. Fox knocked him out quickly with a kick that knocked him into a small light fixture, and then chased after the fox that was running away. Fox quickly grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the wall, the light hanging by a wire from the roof swung back and forth. The blonde haired fox finally got a good look at the one that pinned him against the wall.

"Fox? Fox McCloud? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what about me?" the blonde haired fox still struggled with Fox's grip. "It's me, Tobias."

Fox squinted to try and get a better view of Tobias in the dark. "I am afraid, I don't remember you. Your name sounds familiar, if it is your real name."

Tobias grunted and continued speaking "God, what has gotten into you Fox! You don't remember The Flowers of Celes? Your team helped us with a civil uprising on Hinguna."

Fox's brows drew together, "Flowers of……Celes? Tobias and Air-heart……." A strange light was in Fox's eyes, and he slowly let Tobias down to the ground. He looked dazed and spoke, "I remember, the capital was turned into a war-zone, bodies were in the town square fountain, and the…….." The base's alarms blared and echoed down all the halls. Both foxes turned to the door slamming open, the badger limped out with a look a slight satisfaction on his face, blood slowly flowing from the back of his head to the side of his neck staining his vest. Fox took him out again with a quick kick to the lower jaw, then grabbed Tobias's arm and started to run down the hall. "They impounded my ship here, but I don't know the layout of this building. Do you?" Tobias was falling behind a little and still being dragged by him arm. "Yeah, I do. I'm assigned to division B of the fourth quadrant, section seven. We are stationed at this building and 3 others like this one. I'll get you to the hanger, but we'll have to take a detour to avoid the halls which the soldiers mobilize through." Tobias ran up ahead and Fox trailed behind a couple of inches. A few minutes later, the sounds of rows of boots running forced them to stop and hide in the shadows as the soldiers. They peeked around the corner.

"The division B, right?" Tobias just nodded and they dashed forward as the sounds of the soldiers boots faded away. "You should reassign to another section as soon as possible."

Without even looking ran down another hall, he looked at Fox from the corner of his eyes, "I shouldn't quit that regiment, and it's an essential part to the operation of taking down the flag ship." The alarm had slowed down to a mere whistle, and then completely died down. "The entire quadrant is bait." Tobias made a sudden stop and spun around to Fox, who had almost crashed into him, and grasped Fox's arm. "What do you mean 'bait'!"

Fox displayed indifference "Its exactly as it sounds, 'bait'. That quadrant is just a suicide group, meant to attract enemy fire and do as much damage possible before being shot down. Then another 2 quadrants are going to attack from the right side, also doing as much damage as possible, hopefully enough to pierce the ring of protection around the flag ship. Then the most skilled quadrant in the 'B' division, quad 1, goes through the breach point as quads 2 and 3 hold it open. They fly straight to the flag ship, doing anything possible to protect the 3 virus missiles. These are system hackers, that sends a signal to all surrounding ships to malfunction and experience a total system shut down. This may seem like a good plan, but since we weren't able to determine the enemies set frequency by which they communicate, we made the missiles access all known communication frequencies. This means that all the ships, even our own, within 5 miles radius to shutdown and crash into the ground. It's basically a kamikaze." Tobias gripped harder.

"That can't be true, the superiors would sacrifice an entire division, just to take down the enemy fleet? What would the public think? I just can't believe this." He lessened his grip on Fox. "Well, believe it. And the public would never find out about this." Tobias gave a questioning look. "The superiors would say that the enemies wiped the entire division out, and that our soldiers died fighting them. The superiors are hoping to arouse a deep-seeded resentment for the enemy forces, so the public will not doubt later choices of offensive strategies. Propaganda, as many might call it."

"I still can't believe it." Fox pushed Tobias forward. "Whether or not you believe is your choice, I'm just trying to help you so you have a life and people to return to afterwards, hurry up we've spent far to much time here. They would've discovered our tracks by now." They continued on with their trek to the hanger, neither spoke until they arrived at a large metal gate. Tobias opened the doors, and as they slowly rattled open Fox spoke "You remember all of my team members from the civil war at Hinguna right?" Tobias nodded and they jogged into the hanger, "Do you recall a blue vixen, during the fights at all?" Tobias had accessed a computer to check which place the Great Fox was placed, "a blue vixen? Not at all, though it would be kind of hard to not notice a blue vixen. I do remember the blue avian named Falco. Hey lets go I found where the Great Fox is parked."

They arrived at block 24, and rushed in. To their surprise, Katt was sitting lazily a few feet from the door. She yawned and stood up, "What took you so long Fox? And who's the blonde?" In the back near the launch gate, they both could see ROB was loading the last of the supplies into the ship and Falco had an ice pack to the back of his neck looking at them, and Fara was deep in thought with her back to them. "How…… how'd you guys know that I was going to be here?" Falco got up and took off the ice pack, "Come'on Fox, we could see your plan from miles away. All you've been blabbing about is trying to find this vixen of yours. And knowing you, you'd never rest until you've gotten what you wanted or someone slammed solid proof that she doesn't exist into that thick skull of yours." Fox smirked and Tobias looked around.

"Good ole Falco, always acting smart." Katt kidded. "so as I said before who's the blonde?" "Huh? Oh this is Tobias, he helped me get around this maze of a base." Katt shook his right paw, "thanks for taking care of lil Fox here, hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

Tobias looked at Katt then to Falco then back to Katt "hm? Oh no trouble at all, he just gave me a bit of disturbing news, about the plans to destroy the enemy flagship by sacrificing an entire division." Falco placed a hand on his shoulder "he tells the truth."

"Here" Fox took out a laminated card and handed it to Tobias. He took it and observed it "Your identification card?" Fox nodded and said "with this you'll have access to the main database, and you can get yourself out of division B, even change your own position to General. This is my way of thanking you, and besides I won't need it where I'm going. But know this, to be a successful commander you need to be open-minded to options and you must not let your emotions get in the way of your thoughts. If you do that, then you risk losing your troops and all your loved ones." Tobias stared blankly at the identification card for a while, then pocketed it, and nodded.

Yelling came from the entrance of the hanger and echoed through the hall. "Crap, they found us." Tobias pushed Fox backed a few feet then pushed back Katt and Falco towards Fox's side. "Hey what are you doing!" Katt exclaimed, Tobias ran up to block 24's gate system and started to dial in a lockdown number. "I'm gonna try to buy you guys some time to get outta here, so I'm locking down this hanger from the outside." The gate started to stutter down, "I'll hold them off as long as possible, just get out of here." Falco motioned over to Katt for her to move on, and they both ran towards the ship. Fox still stood in place, "But you'll have to handle all the dispatch guards by yourself." The sounds of boots echoed down the hall, getting louder every passing second.

"I know that, but I have to buy you guys some more time to escape."

"But-"

"JUST GO! There's no time left." The shutter gate closed. Fox held his head down and turned around and ran towards the Great Fox. Outside the hanger, Tobias took out his blaster, set it to stun, and ran behind some metal crates. "Fox McCloud, we will see each other later on during this war. You can be sure of that." The dispatch soldiers reached the shutter gates and started to try and unlock the hatch. Tobias jumped out and opened fire.

Fox ran up the ship's ramp and slammed the close and lock button; he turned around for a second to acknowledge gun fire was being exchanged. He ran past every room without looking at them until he reached the elevator. He skidded to a stop inside the elevator and literally punched the up button, while the elevator was going up Fox anxiously tapped his foot and used the intercom button to speak with all in the main control room, "Guys, I'm coming up. Start up the ship now, we're heading out as soon as I get up there." The elevator came to a slow stop and finally opened up, Fox jogged out and slid to a stop as he looked around and saw 4 new faces in the main room operating some of the systems. Some of the heads turned around and Katt started to speak, "Oh yeah, I asked for some favors from my friends and-" Fox cut her off. "Introductions later, first we have to get out of here." A large noise, somewhere between shrieking and buzzing, started up. One of the new members shouted "Put up the rear view screen", and Slippy accessed the view screen and put it up on the main screen.

A stream of sparks was shooting from the gate starting from the floor and slowly moving up. Another one of the strangers turned around and shouted to Falco, "Crap, they're cutting through the door." Falco snapped back at the fur, "Thanks for stating the obvious dumbass." Then Falco turned and pointed to Peppy, "Peppy! Get this ship off the ground and out of the hanger." Peppy hastily typed and looked back to the screen, to see that the cut was starting to make an arc. "I can't crack the system, I need the password encryption on a security card to clear us. You two." The points to Slippy and the first stranger. "Get working on hacking the system." The sound of frantic typing, heavy breathing, and the energy-saw buzzing filled the room. Fox wiped off the beads of sweat on the back of his, then pushed Peppy out of the way. "Fox! What are you doing!" Katt exclaimed as the rest stared at Fox in surprise.

Fox wiped more sweat from his forehead, and started to access the weapons programs. "We don't have the time to hack the system and open the gate from the inside. So, we're just going to blast the damn thing open." Peppy tried to pry Fox from the key panel, but only to be shoved away. "Brace yourselves….." Fox slammed the "enter" button and a loud humming started. The main cannons were in position.

Vibrations shook the entire ship and rapidly grew more violent, then a sudden moment of silence. The moment seemed like an eternity, the dull screech of the saw and the dim humming of the lights and monitors seemed to be the only things moving. Fox could see his hot breathe as he exhaled. A violent jolt shot through the ship as the main cannons were fired, a blinding light enveloped the ship as the massive pillars to plasma energy collided with the hanger door and, in a matter of milliseconds, gnawed through plated steel and shot into the distance. The sudden impact of pressure had pushed the saw cut-made doorway, which had just started its archway descent downwards, outwards. This had smashed into the soldiers handling the energy saw, and the unfortunate swat soldiers eagerly waiting to get inside the hanger. This blasted the "door" into the opposite wall and now hangs at the odd angle.

"Everyone, to your stations." All the crew members ran and occupied their positions; Peppy with the radar and communications, Falco with the ship's defense system, and so on. The Great Fox started off rough, slowly scrapping the ground as it gained momentum and altitude. It flew out of the hanger damaging its left wing's underside and the right main cannon's underside. After a few minutes or gaining speed and height, the Great Fox started to travel at full speed.

Katrina Battleship Quad 6, Unit 2 (Enemy)

The entire crew watched as 1 cruiser, a supply ship, and 2 similar ranking battleships were pierced by 2 columns of energy. They imploded from the area of contact outwards until eventually they couldn't sustain themselves and hurtled towards Corneria. The commanding officer, a coal black panther, right eye and right-side muzzle twitched as he watched the ship quickly approach the ground. He grabbed the nearest being and put that fur face to face so that they were looking in each others' eye, "I want to know who or what did this. I don't care how you do it or how many people it takes to do it, just do it NOW!" He shoved the fur and walked off to the commanding post. He glared at all the tirelessly working furs, and observed until someone spoke to him, "umm….. First Captain Lagun, we have the report you requested. Also, the ones responsible are being tracked as we speak, their ship is displayed on the main screen" Captain Lagun snatched the report and sped through he entire thing and looked towards the main screen. A low growl reverberated from his throat, "So……the legendary mercenary, StarFox McCloud, dare to challenge the might of the Katrinian Forces, do they?" He shoved the report back into the arms of the messenger, "Send a message to both the remaining Quad 6 members and to this ship's crew, we are heading off to take down the assailant Fox McCloud. We shall return in 2 days starting from 200 hours this morning." The messenger bowed and ran off. Lagun turned back to look at the main screen, he licked his muzzle and barred his fangs as he growled, "I will avenge my comrades, which you took down with your cowardice methods. I will not rest until I see you in your grave, or I in mine."

StarFox Crew

After the hyperdrive had completed, Falco jumped out of his seat and put Fox into a headlock. "Next time your going to blow a huge hole in our own base, THINK about what your doing and share your little idea with us first. " Falco released him and Fox held himself up with the arm of his chair. Fox managed to speak while he comforted his throat and coughed, "Well, it turned out all right, didn't it? No one died, so far as we know, we got out without being. What more do you want to know?"

"Just one thing Fox, what blue furred, figment of your imagination vixen is, and I use this term loosely, beautiful enough for you to knock out your best friend, risk all your real friends' lives, and blow a hole in a military faculty?"

"ARG, don't start this up again." Katt and a hawk held back Falco as Slippy and a platypus pushed back Fox. They huffed and gave each other a evil look and calmed down. Peppy cleared his throat and got Fox's and Falco's attention, "I guess now we have time for introductions, the hawk next to Falco over there is-" a projectile impact alarm started to go off. The shot narrowly missed the head of the ship, but still sent a powerful shockwave towards all the members. The main screen opened up and Captain Lagun's head popped up, "Ah, the legendary Fox McCloud, how nice of you to notice me. I have come to speak about the negotiation of your life. It's as simple as this, you come over to our ship in an unarmed passenger ship and we let a quarter of your crew live. Deal?"

Fox retaliated, "I don't know what you are talking about, why would I give up my life, just because you asked for it? Also, why only a quarter of the crew?"

Lagun's face wrenched, "Because 2 plasma beams came from your ship and destroyed a portion of my quad, killing around 400 innocent furs. Also, the reason why I want three quarters of your crew dead is because I want you to feel the pain in your heart as you watch them die because of you."

"I'm not going to go down with a fight." The panther smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, a quick death of you and your crew is too good for the likes of you." His face contorted, "I will grant you a slow, merciless death after I destroy your crew. You have never met and will never meet another opponent as strong as the Head Katriaian Force of Quad 6." The screen shut off. Fox growled and thought to himself, 'Why can't I ever get a break!' He spun around and ran towards the elevator, "everyone who can handle an arwing, get to hanger on the double." Katt, the hawk, an arctic fox, Faraand Slippy ran towards the elevator as well. Falco caught Fox by the shoulder, "Fox I'm going to stay here, someone has to be here to guide the team when something goes wrong."

"But Falco, you're one of the best pilots we have. We need you in this fight."

"No, this fight is not going to be anything but pain. I know something bad will happen in this fight. Beside, I'm not going to risk myself for a make-believe girl. I mean are you really willing to risk your life for a vixen that you don't even know exists?"

"Yes, I am willing to risk my life for her, and she does exist just you wait and see." And Fox started off again, towards a battle he was not sure he could win.

* * *

A/N: well that was fun reading now wasn't it? As my apology for not updating for a record period of over 5 months, I shall take anybody that wants to be in this story and put them inside the story (as long as you don't wish to be paired up with any of the StarFox characters). First 10 people gets in, you get to choose if you want to be good/bad/neutral, major/minor role, and to add another one of your buddies to the story. So, sounds good? And if I don't submit for 3 weeks, spam my email and i'll start writing again, i give you all permission. So until next time. Bye 


End file.
